


The Children of Happiness and Despair

by ginnekomiko



Category: Unico, チリンの鈴 | Chirin no Suzu | Ringing Bell (1978)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Unico finds himself dropped on a cold, snowy mountain. His only companion is a creature he can't quite place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Sanrio film crossover no one asked for! I'll be interested to see if anyone reads this thing. I may do multiple chapters or it may stay a one-shot.

Unico glanced around. He had been abandoned again. Well, not abandoned exactly, “hidden” was what the gentle wind liked to say whenever she carried him from place to place. The gods did not like that he could bring happiness to others just by being around them.

Why was that a bad thing?

The place he was in now was cold, sharp, and full of snow. He could barely see.

What era even was this?

A gentle sound filled his ears, was it perhaps, the sound of a bell?

That met someone was here with him!

“Hello!” Unico called. “Is anyone here? I’m lost!”

This tall creature that stood before him had horns and hooves like he did, but something was different. Unico could feel that an inner darkness had somehow warped the creature so that it no longer resembled what it once was.

“Who are you?” the creature asked, it’s voice was low and almost wolfish. “What are you doing on my mountain?”

“I’m Uinco! Who are you?”

“I have forgotten my name.” The creature walked slowly as if it were patrolling the area.

“You have?” Unico asked as he followed beside it. “Say, what kind of animal are you, anyway?”

The creature’s eyes looked predatory. “What kind of animal are _you_?”

Uinco fell backwards in fright. “Unico is a unicorn!”

“Humph. You don’t need to lie. What’s a little goat like you doing in a place like this? Don’t you have a mother to go home to?”

“Well…” Unico began. “I did but… the gods and… the wind…”

 The little bell around the creature’s neck shook when he stomped his foot. “So, even being a unicorn, you are weak! Don’t you know the weak can’t do anything? You’d best accept your fate, whatever the gods have in store for you!”

In the glare of the blizzard, Uinco could see it.

That creature guiding him was a magnificent ram.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unico finds shelter in the ram's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Adds a chapter to the thing no one read* We do not question the muse, okay.

Unico followed in the shadow of the magnificent ram. His steps were wide and unnaturally predatory. The little unicorn sensed… conflict within him. Neither spoke a word the entire trip, though Unico was full of questions. He could always find the ram, even when the snow blinded him, because of the sound of the bell.

The stopped at the mouth of a cave.

“You can come in, if you’d like.”

“You live here by yourself?” Unico asked, peeking into the dark cave. “Don’t you have any friends?”

“A wolf lived here once, but he’s dead now,” said the ram, lying down.

Unico settled down next to him. “A wolf? But you’re a...”

The ram glared at him, daring him to say more, but did not push him away.

“You’re not anymore, are you?” Unico continued.

“No, I’m not. I wanted to be stronger, to defy my useless lot in life; so, I asked the wolf who killed my mother before my eyes to train me to be strong, like him.”

“But that’s…”

“Are you going to say ‘that’s wrong?’ like so many others have?” The ram snapped.  “Don’t you know the weak only suffer and die for their ignorance?”

It was true, Unico had seen his share of suffering.  “It’s just sad, that’s all. I mean, the wolf was your friend, right?”

“He was, like the father I never saw.”

“What happened to him?” Uinco said with a yawn.

“I killed him,” the ram said.

“Why?”

“Because I saw another, just like my mother, and then I remembered I was a sheep, so I gored him to death.”

“But the sheep didn’t thank you?”

“No, they saw me as a wolf.”

“What are you now?” Unico felt his eyes drooping.

“Neither, I suppose.”

“Don’t be sad, Chirin,” Unico said as he curled next to the ram’s warm body.

“Chirin,” huh?

No one had called him by his name in years, not since the wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods are cruel

Had Chirin been this obnoxious in his youth? Looking at the small creature determinedly striding beside him, despite the cold, brought back memories of harsh training. How stupid he had been then! To think that he could defy the nature of his birth, to defy his fate! Ah, but the wolf had humored him. Perhaps, he too, would humor Unico.

“Where is your mother?” Chirin asked.

“I don’t know,” Unico said. “The gods banished me. The West Wind told me so.”

“The gods? Why?”

“Because my powers allow me to bring happiness to others. They don’t like that very much.”

Interesting. Chirin had felt many strange things since Unicos arrival: reflective, pensive, melancholy, but ‘happy’ was not one of them.

Fitting though, that the gods did not want happiness to be granted by anything other than them, if they ever granted it at all. So, they’d forsake even this tiny life?

If Unico had been sent here to make him happy, he was in for a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, it was inevitable.

Whatever magic Unico had, he did not use it liberally. Chirin had half-expected to at least feel _something_ by this point.

Wasn’t this sleeping creature supposed to bring him happiness?

What _would_ make him happiest?

To go back to his youth?

No, what was done could not be undone. Unless he lost all memories of his current life, there was no way he could look at his mother and her inevitable sacrifice and see anything but foolishness.

He felt Unico curl against him. Despite himself, Chirin gave the small creature a nuzzle, like his mother had when he was young.

Then there was the wolf.

The hours of grueling training, the defilement of his very nature, the sheer desire to step outside of his designed fate; had that been happiness? 

 

No, but he was not alone during that time, either. In a lot of ways, that feeling then and this feeling now were not that different. He was not happy like he had been as a child, but he was no longer gnawed at by that particular sadness, either.

 

Yes, this was fine.

 

It was the strange rustling of the leaves that tipped him off that something was not right.

 

Chirin stood, bracing himself against the wind that swirled around his cave.

 

“You’re taking him away, aren’t you?” Chirin said.

 

“I must, for the gods have noticed him again.” Said a voice.

 

This must have been the wind spirit Unico had mentioned before.

 

Some creatures it seemed, were destined to be alone.

 

The wind gently carried Unico out of the cave. He was still asleep. By the time Uico awoke, how far away would he be?

 

Chrin kicked at a nearby rock with his hoof. Well, Chrin had a lot of experience defying fate. He’d chased down a Wolf King, the wind couldn’t be that different, right?”

 

A goal.

 

Chasing the sun until he no longer could.

 

He gave the wind a head start, but once Chirin took off at full speed, there was no stopping him.

 

Yes, this was happiness!


End file.
